


No Place Without You

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Trash [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Magic, Beaches, Blind Character, F/M, Fluff, M/M, MWPP, Modern Era, POC James, PoC, Series, Tumblr, University, blind!Remus, marriage proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>‘Oh you glorious bastard, I’m going to take you somewhere hot and sunny on holiday so I can worship your bare skin in public and it won’t even be considered lewd.’</i>
</p><p> <b>‘Everything you do is lewd.  The way you drink your tea and eat your sodding toast and do the dishes.  Lewd.’</b></p><p> <i>‘Ah but you love it.’</i></p><p> <b>‘Too much.  Now fuck off I’m heading into class.’</b></p><p> <i>‘I meant it about the holiday.  Just so’s you know.  Beachy.  Sunny.  Not British.  Or sunny British.  That’s not even a thing but we could find it a way to be a thing.’</i></p><p> <b>‘You’re not talking sense.  Fuck off, Pads.  Class.’</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Just more of the Tumblr Trash being fluffy and ridiculous. Felt like they needed a holiday.

_‘Oh you glorious bastard, I’m going to take you somewhere hot and sunny on holiday so I can worship your bare skin in public and it won’t even be considered lewd.’_

**‘Everything you do is lewd. The way you drink your tea and eat your sodding toast and do the dishes. Lewd.’**

_‘Ah but you love it.’_

**‘Too much. Now fuck off I’m heading into class.’**

_‘I meant it about the holiday. Just so’s you know. Beachy. Sunny. Not British. Or sunny British. That’s not even a thing but we could find it a way to be a thing.’_

**‘You’re not talking sense. Fuck off, Pads. Class.’**

Sirius was waiting outside of the lecture hall building, his bike pulled up to the kerb. He had a cigarette pinched between his teeth and his hair had come loose of the tie which had fallen out somewhere on the High Street and he gave zero fucks because all he could think about right now was putting his arms round Remus and snogging him stupid right there in front of everyone.

He’d been having a lot of thoughts like that lately. But it was the very last day of lectures and Sirius had come into some inheritance by some old uncle who took pity on him so his bank was full of quid he wanted to spend before his arse-faced family found some way to take it from him.

Which meant they could do France. Nice this time of year was glorious. Or Spain. Greece, even. He could talk James into Greece. Or even Brighton but god somewhere on the Mediterranean coast that wasn’t soggy old Britain was what he craved. Seeing Remus just sitting on the beach shirtless with stripes of zinc smeared across his too-pale, too Scottish cheeks, and the grin where his eye teeth were turned just a little sideways and his chin just a little pointy. 

He was getting all shivery thinking about it now.

He spotted the white cane first, coming out the door. Remus had his arm on Lily who froze with narrow eyes and whispered something to Remus who gave a great sigh and heaved his arms down to his sides.

“Christ, Sirius.”

“I’ve got the bike, and this is your last day of lectures and I think I know a certain someone who wants to snog the face off a pretty redhead before her last shift at the pub tonight.” Sirius waggled his eyebrows at Lily who went a bit pink in the cheeks.

Remus’ mouth was turned down, but quivering like he was trying to keep his smile away. “You never consider I might have other plans, other people to see…”

“How dare you see people that aren’t me!” Sirius said, yanking Remus in hard for a kiss. “You see with your fingers and I have to say I take great offense at the implications.”

Remus snorted and brought his fingers up to brush through Sirius’ hair. “I suppose I might be convinced.”

“You two are utterly disgusting. Remus, am I leaving you?”

“Seems like it,” Remus said, pressing his nose into Sirius’ cheeks. “Gratuitous display of public affection in five…four…”

“Threetwobloodyone,” Sirius hissed before he stuck his tongue in Remus’ mouth.

“Well, that’s one way to be greeted after class,” Remus said, a little breathless after.

“I might have another. Trip to Spain.”

Remus froze. “A what?”

“Got that money my uncle left me when he died. Thought I might use it to get some colour on this pasty skin of yours.”

“According to Lily, you’re no better,” Remus said, but there was a tremble to his voice now.

“Yes well, we can sunbathe together on some nude beach.”

“And I’d burn to ash because I’m fucking Scottish and not built for the Spanish sun.”

“All the same sun, you know,” Sirius said, leaning forward to lick his tongue along the side of Remus’ neck. “Say you’ll come with me.”

“You’re ser—er,” Remus stopped and huffed. “Fucking hell. You’re not joking?”

Sirius smirked a little. “No, my little moonbeam, I’m not. As a tribute to my everlasting and undying—frankly disgusting love that I should probably get help for if we’re being honest—I’d like to woo you. By taking you and me and Lily and James—maybe even Wormy if he’s keen, to some gorgeous villa on the shores of the Spanish Ocean…”

“There’s no fucking Spanish Ocean, how did you get through sixth form—”

“And you know. Ravage you. They can watch if they really want.”

“Vile and rude and all sorts of other words I haven’t found yet.” Remus snuffled along his neck.

“Is that a yes?”

Remus huffed. “Well…”

“Tell me how much you love me.”

“Tuve un flechazo desde el primer momento.”

Sirius shuddered. “Oh. Is that Spanish. Will you be woo’ing me in Spanish on the Spanish Coast?”

Remus stole a gentle kiss. “Estoy totalmente enamorado de tí sin esperanzas.”

“I don’t know what it means, but unless you want me to literally ravage you right here on the street, you should stop.”

“Point me to the bike,” Remus said, his voice ragged and hard.

Sirius did just that.

*** 

They were sitting in uncomfortable seats waiting to board when Sirius pulled out his mobile. Remus heard the little ping noise saying the recording started. “Attention Tumblr,” Sirius began, and leant away from Remus, “Prongs and I would like to announce we have Moon-napped your precious moontothetide, and if you ever want to see him again…”

“You’ll give our post ten thousand reblogs!” James crowed.

“For proof he’s alive,” then Remus’ space was occupied with Sirius and he could see in the tiny speck of vision he had left something moving in front of his face. “Now, if we do not get the reblogs, we shall never return. However if we do…”

“Send help,” Remus said, his chin quivering. “Please.”

“Shut it, prisoner!” Sirius nuzzled Remus’ cheek with his nose. “As I was saying, if we do receive all the reblogs, we shall return this precious cinnamon bun full of Tapas and Spanish sun. Colour up these pasty cheeks.” Sirius gave Remus a gentle pat.

“No really. My delicate Scottish visage cannae take it,” Remus begged the camera. “I’ll melt or burn to ash or something. Send help!”

The ping ended, and Remus snorted. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Aye,” Sirius said, mocking Remus with a terrible version of Remus’ brogue, “that I am, laddie.”

Remus’ jaw tensed. “That’s terrible, Sirius. Just terrible.”

“But you love me,” he muttered, a tapping in the background as he posted the video. “There. You should probably reblog it, you’ve got more followers than I have.”

“You’re catching me up since you’ve been riding my coattails.” Remus reached out, palm up, and a second later, Sirius took his hand. “Not that I mind.”

“Maybe we can get tumblr to pay for our huge gay wedding.”

“As though I’d ever marry you,” Remus replied fondly.

There was a pause, then a gentle kiss. “I’m getting a coffee? Moons, want a tea? Prongs, you?”

“I’ll go with you,” Lily said.

“Tea for me,” Remus replied as Sirius got up, and he felt another body take the empty space. “You staying here? You know I can manage myself in a seat,” Remus chastised.

“Er,” James said. “I sort of asked Sirius to go. I wanted to…” James let out a breath.

“Is this a weird, if you hurt my brother I’ll kill you speech. Because trust me…”

“No,” James said in a hurry. “If anything he needs it, the twat. But no I er…”

Remus frowned, turning toward James. “Alright, Prongs?”

“Well the thing of it is, I know we’ve only known each other some months. The lot of us, you n’me and Lily. Sirius.” He let out a puff of air and Remus was getting a little concerned because James was usually far more eloquent and well spoken. “Ten months, as it is.”

“Aye,” Remus said very slowly. “Ten months.”

“Gonnaasklilytomarryme,” is what came out next.

Remus coughed, pretty sure he had it, but cruel enough to say, “Can you repeat that slower?”

He could almost feel James’ blush. “I…want to ask Lily to marry me. But now I’m petrified because what if she says no. But I thought oh hell, won’t the beach be so romantic? We’ve got this private villa, our own stretch of sand and the sea and … but she’s not, I mean she’s not typical. Or, well, I don’t even know what that means. Lily’s not…she’s undemanding. And I love her.”

Remus reached out, finding James’ shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “Enough torturing yourself. Go for it.”

“You…think?”

“She’s practically living with you as it is, and she might’ve thought you were a bit of a git at first but she’s obviously over that. I think you should go for it.”

“I mean…yeah?” Remus could hear the sunny smile. “You think she would? Has she said? I mean, hinted or anything?”

“No,” Remus said carefully, “but I’ve known her most of my life and I like you, Prongs. You’re a good sort. I wouldn’t let you stumble into something knowing she’d break your heart.”

James pressed a wet kiss to Remus’ cheek. “God, if I was bent, you know I’d be all over you, Moony.”

“You’d have to fight Sirius,” Remus warned.

“Oh I could take him. Believe me.”

*** 

Sitting in first class was something Sirius had always been used to, but Lily and Remus not so much. Luckily the flight was short enough to where they couldn’t enjoy the luxury, but that was okay when they reached the villa.

They stepped out of the cab and James managed their cases whilst Sirius paid the driver. Then the four of them were just stood in front of the steps leading up to the door.

“I’ve got the key,” James said suddenly, and rushed up the few steps, Lily close at his heels.

Remus, however, had a death-grip on Sirius’ arm, and Sirius looked over. “Moons?”

“Is it…what…” Remus cleared his throat. “Can you give me a visual?”

“Course,” Sirius said. “Er…well there’s the pavement we’re on. Leads to the main road which curves round to the left. I think that’s the way to all the shops. There’s…” He paused to count. “There’s six steps to the front door, railing on the right.”

Remus’ shoulders relaxed a little, though he was still white-knuckling the top of his cane. “And the beach?”

“Right behind. I think there’s a path round back, through the terrace door. We’ll go through the whole thing bit by bit. I swear.” Sirius took Remus by the shoulders. “Is this…okay? What we’ve done?”

Remus lowered his face a little. “I tend not to…travel. Much. I’m good at home, good if I visit dad. Got school mapped out properly. But I hate feeling like I’m in a place I couldn’t escape on my own. If I need to.”

Sirius put his fingers into Remus’ hair and pulled him in for a kiss. “I should like to think you won’t need to escape anything, especially not on your own. Not on this holiday, anyway.”

Remus gave a small shiver, and tried to hide his smile but failed. “Yes well…”

“Come on. I promise we’ll have it all sorted and take as long as you need. We’ve two full weeks, Re. Two. Meaning we can spend three full days doing nothing but sorting out the villa and it won’t put a single dent in our time.”

Remus let out a breath. “Yeah. You’re right. Okay guide dog, take me up.”

“Woof,” Sirius breathed into Remus’ ear.

Remus let out a low chuckle, then let Sirius draw him up the steps and into the front door.

*** 

Luckily for Remus, the villa was quite small and sparsely furnished. It was one level, one bedroom on one side, then lounge—kitchen—loo—and the second bedroom. Which would save them awkward silences in the morning, Sirius reckoned.

The lounge had a sofa, two comfy chairs, a telly mounted to the wall, and a fireplace which Sirius doubted they would use. The kitchen had a table squashed in the corner with four weathered chairs. The bedroom Sirius and Remus would be sharing had a large bed, a tall wardrobe near the window, and a space the size of a broom cupboard where they could store their cases.

“I think this is doable,” Remus said, collapsing on the bed after counting his steps. “No low tables, and as long as certain someones keep shoes out of the main walking areas I might not break my neck.”

Sirius leant one knee on the bed, his head bending low to kiss along Remus’ neck. “Mmm which is good because I rather like this neck.”

Remus shivered, raising his hands and going up to the tie that kept Sirius’ hair in his high topknot. He loosed it, feeling the waves of hair cascading round his fingers. “That’s a good thing.”

“Oy, degenerate sex addicts,” called James through the door. “Are you going to waste time shagging like you do every other bloody day? There’s the sea, lads!”

“Fuck off to the sea, Prongs. Drown in it,” Sirius hissed.

“You are unkind. Fine, spend your holiday doing depraved things. Lily and I are going to the water. We’ll have a cabana set up.”

They explored each other’s mouths whilst waiting for the tell-tale signs that James and Lily were gone. And when they were, Remus’ fingers dove into the waistband of Sirius’ jeans. They were too tight for much movement until Sirius worked the button and zip and managed to wriggle them halfway down his hips so his cock could spring free.

Remus let out a moan of pleasure when his fingers curled round the hard length. “God, always so ready for me.”

Sirius growled against Remus’ neck, now diving downward to tug at Remus’ trousers which were just too fucking on his body. “Off,” he huffed.

Remus couldn’t help his laugh as he let Sirius undress him like a Christmas present, though with Remus he used far more tongue and teeth.

Before long they were grinding, neither with the head about them to rummage through cases for condoms or lube so it was all hands. But that was perfectly good too. Sirius had one hand curled round Remus’ prick, and the other carefully moved over his bollocks to the little expanse of skin just between those and his arse. Sirius pressed a finger down there, gentle, but firm, and smirked when Remus gasped and thrust up into Sirius’ hand.

“Oh hell,” he hissed.

“Like it, do you?” Sirius asked, pressing again in time with his strokes. “You can stimulate the prostate this way, you know?”

“You’re—ah—a bloody---oh fuck. Oh Sirius oh god—fuck me…”

“Thought I was,” Sirius said, his lips moving against Remus’ neck. He began to stroke him faster.

“I’m going to suck your cock until you—ah Jesus sodding Christ faster,” Remus gasped. 

Sirius complied, chuckling low in his throat as Remus clenched forward a bit and came all over his knuckles. Sirius wasted no time bringing his hand to his mouth. “Licking my fingers clean of you, just so’s you know.”

Remus took a moment to compose himself before flipping their positions round and he was not as slow or gentle as he wrenched Sirius’ legs apart and began to devour him. He would have gone further, lower, maybe stuck his tongue in Sirius’ hole if he wasn’t so desperate to just get Sirius’ cock in his throat.

Not that Sirius was complaining. He was leant up staring, watching with hooded eyes as Remus sucked him like a fucking ice lolly and god it was just so…

“Ah fuck coming Remus fuck…” And he did, and Remus swallowed him down.

After a moment, they shared a cuddle together against the pillow, Remus’ head tucked into Sirius’ shoulder. Flat on their backs Remus could pretend to be smaller and delicate and he let Sirius just hold him like this.

“That was,” Remus breathed.

“Wasn’t it?” 

There was a breath of a pause before Remus said, “James is proposing to Lily.”

Sirius went stiff just for a second, then he pressed a kiss to Remus’ face. “Thought he might. She gonna say yes?”

“If she’s smart.” Remus’ voice was drifting. Lazy. “Which she is.”

*** 

Two hours later found Remus sat in a beach chair, a floppy sun hat on, sunglasses because as he told the others, “I’ve accidentally stared at the sun for too long and whilst it might not fuck my vision any more than it’s already fucked, sunburns on your eyes hurt.”

They all winced and didn’t say another word about it.

Remus had a book perched on his lap, hating how cumbersome braille books were, but sitting in the Spanish sun with the sounds of the waves crashing round him was peaceful. He was hardly reading, really, not processing the sentences below his fingertips.

Instead he was listening to Sirius and James chase each other, and Lily laughing at them, and feeling a sort of contentment he didn’t think he could feel.

Then he was suddenly being dripped on, and he scowled. “What the hell?”

“Can’t find my towel. Dry me off, Moony,” Sirius whinged.

“Dry your bloody self. It’s sunny,” Remus muttered, flicking drops from his chest which were quite cold.

Sirius huffed, and Remus felt him settle down in the sand next to the chair. “What are you reading? Please tell me it’s something depraved and sordid—not summer reading for classes.”

Remus smirked. “Fifty Shades of Grey.”

Sirius nearly choked. “You’re joking. Oh you’re joking.”

“Yes you fuck,” Remus said, kicking a bit of sand toward Sirius. “It’s Dune.”

“Oh my god, I’m dating a nerd. A sodding nerd!” Sirius nudged Remus’ chair. “I demand a divorce.”

“We’re not married, you fucking ponce.”

“Fine.” Remus heard Sirius flop back into the sand with a ‘whomp.’ “Then I demand a wedding. Garish and extremely gay. Then I demand we adopt some children since neither of us are sea horses. Then I want a sodding divorce and I’m taking the kids and you’ll be a terrible every-other-weekend father.”

Remus was chuckling into his book, shaking his head. “Why do I put up with you, honestly?”

“Because you love me, you swotty little nerd who talks Scottish and reads Sci-Fi books on a Spanish beach. Private, I’ll have you know. We could be nude and you’re just all sat there in fucking shorts.”

Remus closed his book and set it to the side. “That’s not legal.”

“Neither is your face.”

“Come over here and tell me what you see. Tell me about the beach.”

Sirius scrambled up and crouched behind Remus’ chair so he could speak into his lover’s ear. “Well, it’s quite short. To the left and right are massive rocks jutting into the sea. Water’s kind of…well it’s bluer near the shore, then goes very green.” Sirius stopped. “Do you…I mean you know colour, right? God was that the rudest question anyone’s ever asked you?”

Remus snorted. “That’s not even the rudest question _you’ve_ ever asked me, Pads.” He reached one hand up to cup Sirius’ face. “I can see a bit of colour. Fades though. Visual memory fades fast. But I know what you mean. Keep going.”

Sirius’ voice dropped lower. “Sand’s pretty light. Tan-white sort of. You can feel it. Grainy a bit. Sky’s very blue, very clear. Sun’s hot. You’re the most fucking lovely thing I have ever seen in my life. Everything on this beach pales in comparison.”

Remus’ voice was heavy with emotion, in spite of his laugh. “So you’re a poet now, Sirius Black?”

“That’d make my mum really cry,” Sirius huffed. “Oh. Oh oh my god.” Sirius’ voice got tense and excited. “James and Lily are by the rocks, to the right. Oh he’s…oh hell he’s going down on one knee. Oh what a fucking idiot.”

“No it’s romantic,” Remus defended. “What’s she doing? What’s her face like?”

“She’s…staring. Confused. Oh she’s rolling her eyes.”

“That’s my Lils,” Remus breathed. “Now what?”

“She’s shaking her head. Like no. But she’s…oh she hasn’t said no. She’s said yes. They’re kissing. And James is sticking two fingers at us for watching.”

Remus laughed and it was as choked with emotion as Sirius sounded. “There’s going to be a wedding,” Remus breathed.

“There is. And probably babies. I’ll be best man, of course. And we’ll have a stag night. Oh a stag night.”

Remus shuddered. “Leave me out of it, you filthy animal.”

“I shan’t. Not ever.” Sirius kissed him sloppy and wonderful. “Ever ever ever. Ever.”

*** 

They celebrated by going out and having a lavish dinner and got drunk and banged round the town sloppy and loud and even Lily was excited to be engaged in spite of her insisting it was an archaic tradition which furthered the oppression of women.

Later found them in their respective bedrooms. 

“But we could get married,” Sirius said as he lay flat on his back. Remus’ head was tucked up on his shoulder, and Remus was drawing lazy, nonsensical patterns on his belly. “I mean…it’s legal.”

“It is,” Remus mused. “We could have a grand Gaelic wedding in a castle.”

“Or,” Sirius said, sounding more excited, “we could do something mad. Like skydive wedding.”

“No,” Remus said. “Christ.”

“Yes! Oh but Moony we could…we could…”

“I refuse.”

“Fight me!” Sirius managed to turn their positions so Remus was flat on his back and Sirius was straddling his hips. His head was low, their noses almost touching. “Fucking fight me.”

“Or we could just have sex.”

“Too drunk,” Sirius said.

“If you’re too drunk to shag, you’re bloody too drunk to plan a wedding.” Remus’ hand went up and his fingers traced along Sirius’ jaw. “You only want to get married because James is going to get married.”

Sirius’ face contorted for a second, and he rolled away. “No.”

Remus froze. The tone in Sirius’ voice was something he hadn’t heard in ages. Since Sirius dealt with the anniversary of his brother’s death and disinheritance. “Pads…”

“It’s not…it…”

Remus scrambled up, his hands out, finding Sirius now sat up against the wall, and he pushed Sirius’ legs apart so he could sit between them. “Talk to me.”

Sirius breathed, and Remus could tell his lover wanted to be angry but couldn’t. Long fingers wove into Remus’ hair. “I love you.”

Remus smiled, his eyes closing. “Well isn’t that convenient? Because I love you too.”

“But not enough to get married.”

Remus let out a puff of air. “I never…I never thought about marriage, you know? Never thought I’d love someone enough to.”

“And now?”

“And now…” Remus shifted and pressed his cheek against Sirius’ chest and wound his arms round the smaller waist. “Now I think I could do anything. Anything. Mad things like drive blind or even skydive—though not for a wedding,” he amended when Sirius perked up a bit. “But I dunno. I think—no I know—that I can’t imagine my life without you in it. So…if it’s what you want…?”

Sirius breathed into Remus’ hair and kissed the top of his head. “I just know I need you. Forever. Like the sort you read about on the news where that ancient old couple dies in hospital five minutes apart from each other holding hands or some rubbish. Can that be us, Moons? Me and you?”

Remus smiled and kissed the underside of Sirius’ chin. “Yeah pads. That can be us. Let’s get very old and ancient together.”


End file.
